


what a beautiful thing a jaskier is

by ruiconteur



Series: begins as a lump in the throat [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, and i just think that’s beautiful, doesn’t matter if you’re functionally useless in every other aspect of life, just listen to them and be there for them, sometimes you just need to keep someone company to be a friend, you don’t have to contribute anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiconteur/pseuds/ruiconteur
Summary: dandelions choke a garden but at least they’re there.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: begins as a lump in the throat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	what a beautiful thing a jaskier is

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a creative writing workshop this morning and my facilitator just gave us five super vague prompts and told us to go wild. one of them was to write about something you’re passionate about so here we are i guess.

dandelions choke a garden but at least they’re there.  
the world is brutalising happiness  
into a battle instead of a boon but dandelions  
_growlivesurvive_ like they’re built for nothing else.  
you pick one from the ground and take it home with you, and  
suddenly it sprouts a lute and a voice like  
a pie with extra filling  
and sings you to sleep after the world  
spits you out like a bad aftertaste.

you are something the world hates  
but your dandelion  
still loves you  
still keeps you company  
still washes your hair with  
hands calloused from lute strings  
—not swords, _never_ weapons, geralt, think about the silk!—  
that pick through the strands like  
they’re composing their magnum opus.

and even if your dandelion is useless,  
doesn’t contribute any coin or win any fights,  
he is willing to follow you to the ends of the earth  
and sometimes that’s all it takes.  
in this lonely broken world sometimes being a friend is just  
all it takes to be a shield  
between surviving and living.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://ruiconteur.tumblr.com) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ruiconteur/)!


End file.
